narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
dont read this this fanon is ruining naruto theres a fricking green sharingun wat the hel is up with that The is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan has the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, although Madara Uchiha and Tobi are the only ones to accomplish this milestone. It also grants them access to other powerful techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user; for example, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's resembles a pinwheel, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like three intersecting ellipses. The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. To expedite this occurrence, Uchiha throughout history have killed the person closest to them in order to meet this criteria, though how Kakashi and Shisui gained their respective Mangekyō Sharingan has yet to be explained. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Echo Uchiha Echo's Mangekyō Sharingan takes the form of a ; six tomoe arranged around the pupil. Unseen in any other Mangekyō Sharingan, Echo's takes on a green coloration. Ryun Uchiha mentions that Echo can use both Amaterasu and Susanoo, with his Mangekyō, meaning he can also use Tsukuyomi. How he obtained the eyes are yet unknown. Kasai Uchiha Kasai Uchiha's Mangekyō retains much of its original form with the original tomoe remaining present although altered to some degree. A curved line extends off of each tomoe wrapping around the outer reaches of the eye while the original tips of the tomoe gain a transluscent streak of black going towards the pupil giving the eyes and appearance of sucking everything into its center. During the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Kasai awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after suffering the trauma of having witnessed the death of Kaigo. During its original activation the eyes appeared wild and radically different from the standard Sharingan. It was labeled the by Root after her capture. During battle Kasai displayed the ability to wield Kamui having used it to kill a member of Root participating in the attack, her skill with Kamui was very limited being unfocused and untrained in its use, the attack only killed one of its two intended targets having strayed off course from her original point of attack. It was also notable that Kasai wielded this technique through instinct rather than any particular knowledge of the technique at the time. Sometime after its initial awakening Kasai's Mangekyō Sharingan properly matured and granted her with two abilities unique to her, the first is Koshinto, a Space-Time Ninjutsu manipulated through Kasai's left Mangekyō. It allows her to teleport anything within ten meters of herself to a new location, chosen from memory or imagination. When the Koshinto became available, Kasai lost the ability to wield Kamui. The second technique, available through Kasai's right Mangekyō is the Sarutahiko, a special application of the Amaterasu technique which enables Kasai the ability to scorch the eyes of her opponents with just a glance at a condensed orb of Blaze-natured chakra. Alex Uchiha 's .]] Alex Uchiha's Mangekyō retains much of its original form with the original tomoe remaining present although altered to some degree. A curved line extends off of each tomoe wrapping around the outer reaches of the eye while the original tips of the tomoe gain a transluscent streak of black going towards the pupil giving the eyes and appearance of sucking everything into its center. Shobi Uchiha Shobi was finally able to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan when he killed Tetsui Uchiha. Kenchi Ravenclaw Being distant relatives of uchiha's ravenclaw's also posses mangekeyou which can be activated only if they kill some one very close to them and possess the same blood they do after killing they absorb the person and hence activate mangekeyou sharingan.Kenchi's mangekeyou sharing has the shape of six spiraling tomoe's his mangekeyou grants him the ability to use Tsukuyomi and kamui instead of amaterasu.However he has a limit to use of Mangekyō Sharingan he can use tsukuyomi four times and kamui three times a day.It looks the same as echo uchiha's Mangekyō but it's normal red in color.like itachi kenchi has specialized in Tsukuyomi also it is shown he has some technique's which are related to amatersu but it is not revealed wheather he can use amaterasu or not. Ryun Uchiha Ryun awakened his after witnessing his brother's sacrifice at the hands of , as a peace offering to . Ryun's Mangekyō takes on the appearance of a three-pronged windmill. Curiously, the first technique that awakened in Ryun's Mangekyō Sharingan was , which he displayed moments after he obtained the eyes; in a fit of rage over the loss of his brother. While was a master of Sharingan genjutsu, namely , Sasuke was a master of , and were masters of their Mangekyō's space-time properties and was a master of Susanoo, Ryun has proved himself to be a master of Susanoo (like is ancestor) to a degree far beyond any other Sharingan user. Other than its ability to partially manifest to fit the situation, Ryun's Susanoo can be kept activated longer, because it drains his chakra less substantially due to his mastery of it. Ryun's incomplete version forms the spirit with skeletal muscles for attacking. He is also able to combine the technique with Amaterasu to further increase his defensive power by making it impossible to touch Susanoo without being ignited. Ryun's incomplete version has a more Pharaoh-like appearance, it has a very round head, with a box-like design around it's eyes and nose area, it also has a short spike-like protrusion coming from the bottom of it's chin, similar to a Pharaoh's mask. It wields a chakra spear in its right hand capable of easily shattering stone pillars. His incomplete version once looked similar in form to a fox, complete with ten tail-like protrusions. After being enraged by Ibitsu's story of Danzō, who had killed his brother as an apparent peace offering to another nation, Ryun's Susanoo changed into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after the formation of Tsukiakari, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor. Susanoo may feed on it's user's emotions to become stronger. Ryun and Sasuke's versions of Susanoo was overall shown to change it's weapons accordingly. Later on, in his battle with Kurisu Taizen, after both an onlooking Seireitou, and Kurisu had taunted him with his brother's death, his Susanoo made a change. The sword like arrow transformed into a spirit weapon, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Dragonfly cutting spear), which is an elongated spear, made of chakra, that instantly cuts in two anything that the blade touches. During the same fight, he also awakens his defensive spirit weapon, the Wanyūdō (輪入道, Wheel Monk). It is a circular shield, similar in some aspects to the Yata's Mirror, however a skull forms in it's center. The shield itself is strong enough to endure large scale physical damage, but the skull has the ability to suck in and absorb ninjutsu that comes near the shield, making it a truly powerful defense. In it's most recent appearance, it has been shown capable of gaining it's final layer of armor, making it appear like a yamabushi, and gaining the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Benevolence Beads of Imperial Ascension) is a golden necklace worn around the Susano'o neck, and completes Susano'o power. This necklace is also seen in Seireitou's version. The powers of the necklace are yet unknown. The second ability he displayed was . Whenever entering a battle in which his Mangekyō has to be used, Ryun will often use Amaterasu as a "starting technique". While he can use Sasuke's advanced nature, he cannot use it with as much skill, only being able to produce a "Shield of Black Flames". He has shown skill enough with Amaterasu to quench the so-called "extinguishable black flames". Amaterasu and Susanoo both seem to strain his eyes more than his other Mangekyō techniques. The third technique he is capable of using is the Sharingan genjutsu, . Ryun's version seems to be nowhere near Itachi's level, though it surpasses Sasuke's level, in that he can use it without a foe noticing and can somewhat warp a person's perception of time itself. Of all his Mangekyō techniques, he uses Tsukuyomi the least. He only seems to use it when he is certain that genjutsu will work on a foe, and usually uses his genjutsu to test this out. Taiga Uchiha Taiga, on his first mission as a jonin team leader, lost his two genin teammates on said mission. The sadness of their final words caused his Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken. It's appearance is largely unknown, as anyone who gazed upon it met an untimely end and was unable to speak of it. With his right eye, he discovered he could cast Amaterasu, which causes black flames to ignite whatever his eye gazes upon. With his left eye, he discovered he could cast Kyanseru, a power unique to his eyes, that seals away an opponent's chakra network for a set time. With both eyes, he discovered he could cast Susanoo, which is a physical manifestation of his chakra that allows him to create a armor around himself. Engetsu Uchiha Engetsu's Mangekyō Sharingan was awoken upon his being forcefully banished from Konoha, the immense feeling of loss and grief causing his Sharingan to evolve as he was hurled headlong into anguish. Something was sparked deep within the young man causing his Amaterasu to surge forth, setting the surrounding forest alight with black flames until Engetsu collapsed from exhaustion. Amaterasu was the first of the three techniques to awaken within Engetsu's left eye, followed by Tsukuyomi within his right, Susanoo requiring the use of both eyes to activate, and his own unique technique Gekkō no Yurameku being used from either eye. Tenjai Uchiha Tenjai's Mangekyō Sharingan consists of a black triangle over a red background and a red hole in the center. The vertexes of the triangle touches the black rim of the iris design. Tora Uchiha Tora's Mangekyō Sharingan, that developed only a few days after Ryun's own Mangekyō Sharingan, took the appearance of a pinwheel, in a similar form to 's with three black dots on the edge of each side of the pinwheel, and three red dots outside the pinwheel itself. Tora's Mangekyō Sharingan is one of two, the other's being 's, with a black background and a red design, rather than the typical black design and red background. Hajimoto Uchiha Hajimoto's mangekyo sharingan developed after his sensei was killed right in front of him by a band of rogue ninja in the land of waves on a routine mission. It has three tomoe floating on the sides and a slightly sideways triangle with a swirl design at each end of the triangle, it has the normal red background with a black design for the tomoe and triangle. The first techniques to awaken in his mangekyo was Tsukuyomi and seigyoki because of his affinity to genjutsu, he first used it when his sensei was killed on the three ninja responsible for his death to break their minds so they could never harm anyone else in their lives. the seigyoki is the special ability that his sharingan had but enhanced to where he can control up to four people within 10 meters of him but it drains half of his chakra and if overused death. The second technique was amatarasu which is one of his least used techniques because of his mastery of genjutsu and the fact that he swore to only use it in case of emergencys or if he had no other options at his disposal. The last and final technique he acquired with the mangekyo sharingan was susanoo, he only learned this technique on accident and hasen't fully mastered it yet but he can summon the rib cage and and one arm to protect himself in case of a surprise attack or extra protection from high level ninjutsu. unlike most susanoo which are usually red or purple Hajimoto's susanoo is a dark blue color as of yet it's weapons and full appearance are unknown to hajimoto. Tatsu Uchiha Tatsu Uchiha was the Third Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan with out killing his Best-friend. How he developed this is still unclear. With his Mangekyō Sharingan, Tatsu can use a space–time ninjutsu called Mizuchi which allows him to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. if He spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked. The target is enveloped with a barrier space and the user concentrates their mind to what they gaze at. The target can struggle helplessly, but against this technique no defence is possible. It is a dreadful technique that, with skilled use and enough chakra, can easily devastate an Entire Village with ease. Tatsu became one of the few to awaken Susanoo, as a result of awakening Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi in both eyes. He also gained the ability to create and control darkness and its unique property of gravity, a feat which no other Uchiha can Do without the aid of the Dark Release. Keiku Uchiha Keiku awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after recieving the eyes of his deceases brother, Renji Uchiha. Soon after recieving his eyes, Keiku trained day and night to prefect is Mangekyo, and weekks later awakened Susanoo, as a result of awakening Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi in both eyes. His is also able to cast Amaterasu with his left and right eye and control them with their opposites and even with the same eye. He also awakened several other techniques, which have yet to be revealed. Aichi Goron Aichi Goron activated her Mangekyō Sharingan after supposedly killing her lover Gen Nakaido in mortal combat. Having lost the last person she considered worth living for became the catalyst for awakening her new dōjutsu. Aichi's Mangekyō Sharingan takes on the form of a thick ring cut into three symmetrical pieces with three circles on the outer edge of each section. Thanks of this ascension in skill, Aichi became able to copy techniques without her special genjutsu The Uchiha DNA in her body also became used to her own DNA and melded together more successfully, allowing her to control her dōjutsu completely. Though it is currently unknown if she can use Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, or Susanoo yet, Aichi has displayed various new abilities. In her left eye she has used the genjutsu known as Shinjiro, in which the target is taken into a red and gray mental world and is bombared with a powerful wall of energy that damages them in real life from the inside. In her right eye is the ninjutsu Inryōkukami, in which she can increase the gravitational pull around her instantly. Its intensity starts at 'Ichi', where the target is merely unable to take a step, to 'Go', where a black hole is created and eats away at the surrounding area rapidly. Kosuke Uchiha Kosuke Uchiha's Sharingan evolved into its Mangekyō state following the death of his father during the conflict between the Land of Air and the Land of Melons. The "design" which manifests upon the iris is that of a six-pronged, segmented windmill. Unlike any other Uchiha before him, Kosuke's Mangekyō does not grant him access to the traditional ninjutsu associated with the elevated dōjutsu. Instead, due to his exceptional talent with the Wind Release and lack thereof concerning Fire Release, the first technique which revealed itself to him was Shinatsuhikō. This is a powerful ninjutsu with the ability to spontaneously create blades with the ability to "cut through anything"; which is centered around his right Mangekyō. With his left, despite the fact that he has minimal skill and experience with the technique, he is able to cast a genjutsu by the name Kagaseo. When cast, this illusion targets the entirety of the mind and places the target in a "mental stasis"; meaning that the victim has no hope of being able to form a thought, let alone perform an action. Of all the ninjutsu he can access through his Mangekyō, he utilizes Kageseo, by far, the least. Furthermore, Kosuke has the ability to cultivate the Shinatsuhikō into a viable nature transformation known as Zephyr Release. This element revolves solely around the manipulation of the technique's blades in a number of unique ways. One of the most awe-inspiring applications of this release is the creation of a menacing construct formed by shaping the blades of Shinatsuhiko. It is a ninjutsu related to the famed Susanoo, in that Kosuke identifies this technique as the manifestation of his "spirit guardian", entitled Shinatobe. Finally, due to the fact that Kosuke has vast sums of experience in the utilization of space-time and sealing arts, he was able to train his Mangekyō in order to assist in the formation of these techniques. Though they are, by no means, of the same caliber as the famed Kamui, they do provide him an excellent edge on the field of battle. Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Echo's_Mangekyou_Sharingan.png|Echo Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:hajimotos_mangekyo_sharingan.jpg|Hajimoto's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:pendulum_by_veshwolfe-d3dlmzr.png|Hira's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kasai.svg|Kasai's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Alex.png|Alex's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Spiral_sharingan.jpg|Kenchi's Mangekeyō Sharingan. Image:300px-Mangekyō Sharingan Shikis.png|Shiki's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Tatsu's Mangekyo.png|Tatsu's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Tora's_Mangekyou_Sharingan.png|Tora's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Uchiha Satchi eye.png|Satchi's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:kohaku__s_mangekyo_sharingan_by_blazingbarrager-d1gdsys.jpg|Sen's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Keiku Uchiha Mangekyo Sharingan.png|Keiku Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan 180px-Mangekeyou.jpg|Drake Uchiha's Mangekyō Mangekyō Sharingan Taiga.PNG|Taiga's Mangekyō Sharingan. Engetsu_MS.png|Engetsu's Mangekyō Sharingan Divergence mangekyou sharingan by jinseiasakura-d35cvgt.png|Kiyoshi's Mangekyō Sharingan. User25119 pic76855 1304196866.jpg|Ken's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyo sharingan creation 1 by dragonzekrom-d31v2a5.png|Mitsu's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:mangekyoukenzaru.png|Kenzaru's Mangekyō Sharingan. kk.jpg|Shobi Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan Tsm.png|Nyra'shttp://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nyra_Senju Mangekyo Picture7.png|Tairō's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tair%C5%8D_Uchiha Image:32be21be42603f6ecd4602bdaafd2abf.png|Akemi's Mangekyo sharingan Sayotsu's mangekeyo.jpg|Sayotsu's Mangekeyō Sharingan Fon's Mangekyo Sharingan.jpg|Fon's Mangekyo Sharingan|link=Fon Kosuke - EMS.svg|Kosuke Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Kosuke Uchiha Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). The tighter the blood ties are between the "donor" and the receiver, the better it is for compatibility, siblings for example. The time from fusing the donor's Mangekyō with the receiver's Mangekyō to the point of full recovery is at least several days in the case of Sasuke. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan also changes form from the original, with what appears to be a fusion of the current owner's Mangekyō with the previous owner's. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kuroboshi (Eternal).svg.png|Kuro's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Taiga (Eternal).png|Taiga's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyou xai eternal by xaigatomon-d3f2tsc.png|Hira's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Image:Eternal_drake.jpg|Drake Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Image:Keiku Uchiha Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.png|Keiku Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan EMS_zpsa5894325.png|Kurami Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Sayotsu's eternal ms.jpg|Sayotsu's Eternal Mangekeyō Sharingan SigmaMS.png|Sigma's Mangekyo Sharingan|link=Sigma Uchiha Sharingan, MS, and EMS Art Credit Credit for Keiku Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan goes to zjohn4. Category:Sharingan Category:Dojutsu